


The Red and The Velvet

by sundaymornings



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, bc rv are angels, but they my babies, but u never know man, idk man other ships, if it gets smutty ill make sure ya'll know, im not sure rn, it will probably not, probably all fluff, probably jus everyone w everyone u know, when inspiration comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymornings/pseuds/sundaymornings
Summary: A collection of Red Velvet one shots + two shots ;alternatively, some Red Velvet fics because there is, for sure,not enough Red Velvet fan fiction in this world and I'm here to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> { joyri ; “i accidentally open the door right before you knock and smack you in the face au” ; 2.3k words }
> 
> omg so here is the first part of my first work in this project, stupid cupid !! nb: the ages of rv have been changed slightly so yerim is 21, sooyoung is 22, seulgi and seungwan are 23 and joohyun is 24
> 
> hope u enjoy!!!!

  Sighing, Yerim pulled herself up from the small sofa she’d taken residence on, to stand in her, just as small, apartment. She’d been binge watching videos of Ariana Grande for the past 4 hours and, as much as she loved the singer, her eyes began to sting from staring at her laptop for so long and having to read so many subtitles made her head ache. It was a Friday night and Yerim was alone in her apartment, after declining the offer from one of her nearest and dearest friends, Seulgi, to go out to a club.

  
  _“Come on,” begged Seulgi, tugging at Yerim’s arm, “you came out last week! Why not now?” “I don’t know if you’ve failed to recall this,” Yerim replied, pulling her arm away from her friend with a stern look, “but last week, I ended up being sick out of the window of a cab twice — TWICE —, bursting into tears and waking up on the floor of your kitchen,” she said, grimacing at the memory, “and that was only after I’d fallen onto someone in the club, spilling their drink and nearly ending up in a fight outside. So, I think I’m gonna pass on the local nightlife for now.” Seulgi just gave another pleading look at this, causing Yerim to glare harder at her, “So?!” She replied, “That stuff’s all part of the lifestyle! Being young and wild and free! Come on, live a little, Rim-ah.”_

  
_“Sounds like she lived just enough to me,” Interjected Joohyun, causing Seulgi to groan,_  
_"I think it’s good that Yerim-ah knows where her limits are.” At this Seulgi groaned desperately, flinging herself onto the floor of the apartment the friends were situated in._  
_“Why do you hate me so much?” She complained, a tone of fake misery in her voice._  
_“Stop being dramatic, unnie. I don’t hate you, idiot, and I’ll come out next week. Why don’t you just ask your girlfriend to come out instead?” Yerim replied, with a mocking tone. At this Seulgi rose to sit up, rapidly, her cheeks being tinted with a soft blush. “She isn't my girlfriend! Seungwan is just—“_  
_“—The love of your life?” Joohyun interrupted, joining in on teasing the other girl, and causing Seulgi to blush more deeply this time._  
_“No! She’s just a—“_  
_“—Wonderful human being who you would like to pursue?”_  
_“Stop! It’s not even—“_  
_“—A joke, you are serious about being in a relationship with this girl?” At this, Seulgi simply let herself fall to the floor, resuming her previous position,_  
_“I ask, again, why do you hate me so much?” Joohyun laughed at this, sitting on top of the other girl, making her heave._  
_“Ow! Get off me, you oaf!” She cried, just making Joohyun laugh more at the younger girl._  
_“Not until you admit you like, Seungwan.”_  
_“Oh my god, for the last time, I. Do. Not. Like —… Yerim, what are you doing?”_  
  
_At this moment, Joohyun turned to Yerim to see her, Seulgi’s phone in hand, looking very suspiciously at the screen. “Nothing…” Yerim tried, and Seulgi’s eyes widened._  
_“Yerim, I swear to god—“ At this Yerim stood up, and began to run from the room. “KIM YERIM,” Seulgi shouted, as she threw Joohyun off her back, who, by now, was in hysterics watching the youngest of the girls run through her apartment, “YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” Seulgi chased after Yerim, tackling her to the ground and causing the younger girl to scream as she laughed at the phone in her hand. As Seulgi got hold of the phone, she examined the screen:_

  
  
_**[SENT] to: son seungwan**_  
_**hey, I was wondering if u wanted to go out w me tmrw night? I was gonna go 2 this club in town n would love for u 2 come :) x**_

_“Oh my god.” Seulgi said, turning to look at Yerim, who sat on the floor, desperately trying to stifle a laugh, as she stared up at Seulgi. Joohyun entered the room at this, examining the scene in front of her. “What, what did she do?” She said smiling as she reached for Seulgi’s phone. After reading the message, she snorted before falling into hysterics, still holding the phone. “Oh my god, Yerim, you’re such an asshole, I love you!” She said walking to Yerim to hit her on the arm, causing the younger to just laugh more._  
“ _It’s not funny! You’re so annoying, this is so embarrassing, oh my god, I hate you.” Seulgi said, finally, allowing herself to fall down onto Joohyun’s bed._  
_“Unnie,” Yerim started, her laughter dying down slightly, “it’s not that bad—“_  
_“Yes, it is!” Seulgi interrupted, “It is so that bad! What happens when she says no and I have to awkwardly reply with a ‘oh haha sorry that was my IDIOT of a friend who thought this would be a good practical joke to play on me haha', DO YOU KNOW HOW AWKWARD THAT IS?!—“_  
_“Uh, Seulgi—“_  
_“Oh my god, we go to the same vocal lessons. What if I see her there?!—“_  
_“Seul—“_  
_“Oh my god, she’s gonna think I’m just some lesbian who’s only just come out and harasses girls until they go on dates with them! God, this is horrible, this is—“_  
_“SEULGI!” Yerim and Joohyun shouted in unison._  
_“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Seulgi replied._  
_"SHE REPLIED ,YOU DIPSHIT!” Joohyun shouted back, “SHE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!” Seulgi froze at this._  
_“W-what?”_  
_“She said she wants to go with you, stupid.” Joohyun repeated, holding out the phone to Seulgi. The younger girl scrambled off the bed, reaching for the phone to read the message on the screen._

**_from: son seungwan_ **  
**_hey!! sure, id love to go w u!! what time were u thinking? x_ **

 

_Seulgi’s eyes widened after reading the text. “Oh my god.” She whispered, staring at her phone. “Look who doesn’t fancy Seungwan now.” Yerim said, smiling at her friend, as the older girl shoved her back down onto the ground._

  
  Rubbing her face, the small girl became vaguely aware that she hadn’t eaten since the morning and that it was, now, around 6pm. The idea of yet another takeaway made her grimace, deciding that high cholesterol wasn’t on her list of ‘things to get before I hit 25’. She made her way over to her dingy kitchen and opened the fridge to find it empty of everything, barring an old pack of chow mein sauce. “Great— perfect.” Yerim said aloud to herself, sighing and shutting the fridge. No food meant a trip to the shops. Great. Perfect.

  
  The girl went to her room, pulling on some leggings and an oversized jumper, and tying the top portion of her hair up, before examining herself in the mirror. She scrunched up her nose, removing the hair tie and adjusting her bangs until she decided she looked acceptable enough to be in public — she was only going to the supermarket, after all — and made her way into the main area of her apartment. Yerim grabbed her keys, phone and purse before making her way towards the door. She turned round to check her apartment once more, before pushing her door open to make her way down to the local shop.

  
  — Or, she would have, had she not have felt the door hit something on the other sound and heard a small yelp come from the hallway. Yerim jumped at the sound, gasping and covering her mouth in surprise. Slowly, she began to push the door open again, to peer round and see what — or, who — it was she had hit with such force. She was met with the sight of a girl sat on the floor cradling her head in her hands, groaning quietly. “Oh my god!” Yerim exclaimed, crouching to match height with the girl on the floor, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were there, are you okay?”

  
  At this the girl looked up to meet Yerim’s eye. She had short, dark hair and looked at Yerim with large, doe eyes. She had full, pouty lips that spread into a smile at the sight of Yerim in front of her. To be blunt — Yerim was kind of in awe of the girl she’d just hit in the face with her door. “I’m fine, I’ll just remember to knock sooner next time.” The girl said laughing slightly. Yerim smiled back at her, but her expression fell when she noticed the liquid pooling at the top of the girl’s head. “Oh my god, you’re bleeding!” She said, reaching to assess the injury on her forehead. “Ah, am I? I’m sure it’s fine—”  
“Don’t be silly,” Yerim said, “come inside, I’m sure I have a plaster somewhere.”

  Helping the girl to her feet, after she nearly fell over trying to get up on her own, Yerim guided her into her apartment and sat her down at her small dining table. After seating the still bleeding — and, somehow, still pretty — girl at the table, she walked to her cabinet to pull out her first aid kit. “I knew this pokemon themed first aid kit would be good for something.” Yerim commented, in an attempt to lighten the mood between the two.  
“Pokemon themed?” The other girl asked, a slight laugh in her voice.  
“Of course!” Yerim said, walking over to the table and reaching inside the box to retrieve an item. “They have Squirtle on the plasters!”  
“Wow,” the girl replied, “I mean, Squirtle plasters do seem like a necessity in life.” She smiled.  
“I know, if only my friends were as competent as you.” Yerim replied, looking up and returning the girl’s smile.

  
  Yerim opened one of the antiseptic wipes, before looking toward the other girl. “Um, this will probably sting, a bit…sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” The dark haired girl replied. Yerim lightly dabbed at her forehead, trying not to push too hard onto the girl’s forehead. The girl winced slightly as Yerim wiped at her head, and the guilt Yerim felt only worsened. She finished cleaning up the wound, before unwrapping one of the Squirtle plasters and placing it over the small cut. “There,” Yerim commented, smiling at the girl again, “good as new.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You probably shouldn’t be thanking me,” Yerim said, putting the first aid kit back into her cupboard, “I sort of am the reason you hit your head in the first place.” She said, grimacing as she sat down next to the girl. “Honestly, it’s fine, don’t worry. I was actually out there because I wanted to ask if you have any sugar? I’ve completely run out and I thought that maybe I should actually _talk_ to some of my neighbours, you know?”  
“Wait, you’re one of my neighbours?” Yerim asked, “I mean, I thought if I’d seen you I’d know about it.”

  The last sentence sort of flew out of Yerim’s mouth before she could stop it and caused her to flush red. “I-I mean because, you know, we’re like the same age and, like, no one the same age as me lives in this building, so, I would’ve WANTED to remember, b-because—”  
“It’s fine.” The girl said smiling widely at the flustered girl in front of her, causing Yerim to stop speaking and smile shyly. “And, yeah, I live in the flat opposite.”  
“Oh, wow, we really are neighbours…god, I should probably go outside more.” This caused the girl beside her to laugh, and Yerim tried her best to keep the look of admiration off her face for fear of coming on a little too strong. “In answer to your question,” Yerim said, standing up from the table, “I’m afraid I’m actually sugar-less…and completely food-less,” she continued, as she opened the fridge, to prove that she was, in fact, ‘food-less’, “I was actually going to the shop to buy some stuff when I — well, my door — assaulted you, so, I’m sorry, for attacking you and not being able to help you either.”  
“Ah, don’t worry about it,” The girl replied, standing up, “Hey, at least I got to watch a cute girl get flustered over me, right?” The words coming from the — it was now known — neighbour’s mouth caused Yerim to blush, yet again, and smile shyly, whilst the girl facing her didn’t seem at all fazed by what she’d said. “I-I mean…yeah, I guess so.” Yerim replied weakly.

  
  The girl stayed still for a moment. They both stood, staring at each other with equal intensity, as if waiting to see if either wanted to look away at all. It was the other girl who broke the eye contact first, “Well, I should probably go continue my sugar hunt, duty calls.” She smiled. “Sure.” spoke Yerim returning the smile. The girl turned to leave when Yerim suddenly spoke up, “Unless you want to come with me?” At this, the girl stopped and turned to Yerim, making eye contact again, causing Yerim’s stomach to flip. “T-to the shop, I mean,” Yerim continued, “I mean, making you dinner is probably a fair trade for smashing your head open with my door, isn’t it?” The girl smiled widely at this,  
“I believe it is, yeah.” Yerim couldn’t stop herself from allowing her lips to spread into a wide smile, matching that of the girl’s in front of her.

  
  “Great — perfect.” She said, reaching for her keys, phone and purse. She nodded her head towards the door, “Shall we?” The other girl laughed lightly at this,  
“We shall,” she replied, opening the door and motioning for the smaller girl to exit before her, “Oh, my name is Sooyoung, just...by the way. Park Sooyoung.” Yerim turned to Sooyoung at this,  
“Sooyoung…a pretty name for a pretty girl.” Yerim said, before she could stop herself, causing Sooyoung to blush and lower her head. “Well then, My name is Yerim. Kim Yerim. I'm delighted to meet you.”

 

 

_To be continued_

**Author's Note:**

> coughs i will never not be <3 for joyri. i hope u enjoyed that n dont u worry bc it certainly is not over yet i would never leave joyri on such an obvious cliff hanger - keep ur eyes peeled for stupid cupid ; two man 
> 
> thanks for reading, i'll try n update this wee collection i have as much as poss !!!!
> 
> if u have any requests or has u would like me to write then just let me know n I'll try my best!!! u can just dm me on twitter (my dms are always open so u don't have to follow me/be in a mutual w me) or my tumblr is arcadiiaa.tumblr.com so u can ask me on twitter or tumblr or just the comments of this fic for pairing/au/other requests - thank u for reading bye for now <3


End file.
